Fuera del clásico
by KellenHakuen
Summary: No eran una película clásica, Miguel no es ese apuesto príncipe y Hiro no es esa princesa de hermosa belleza que necesita ser rescatada. De acciones y discusiones se volvió su historia. Su química está ahí, no necesitan citas, no necesitan su amor de cuento hadas. (Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera) (BH6 & Coco)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Anoche me dio la inspiración para terminar el primer drabble de esta pequeña historia.

Sí, para los que se preguntan este es un antes, la historia detrás de Hiro & Miguel porqué tenía muchas ganas de escribir ésto.

Espero que lo puedan disfrutar, muchas ganas por leerme.

* * *

 ** _El primer encuentro._**

 ** _By KellenHakuen_**

Sus párpados se encontraron en un choque fuerte cuándo sus pies tropezaron contra una grieta de la calle, Hiro maldijo recuperando de inmediato la postura orgullosa, aunque una voz parecida a la de Tadashi repitió lo mismo que toda la mañana: _debes descansar, genio._

Genial, hasta en su mente Tadashi estaba sobre él.

Dio un parpadeo y aquellos ojos entrecerrados se volvieron las cortinas más pesadas que pudo resistir en todo estas semanas del semestre universitario. Su boca se abrió, y el intentó cerrarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Un bostezo enorme se coló desde su interior, Hiro no pudo evitar sentirse más liberado que antes, mientras la mochila en sus hombros colgaba más gorda que de costumbre, o quizá eran sus propios hombros que se encontraban más decaídos que siempre.

Los ojos se le humedecieron con pequeñas gotas que se orillaban tratando de resbalarse, las limpió con su brazo, otro bostezo involuntario fue expulsado de él. Maldiciendo su enorme debilidad cuándo intentó disfrazarlo con una pésima tos.

Combinar tareas, una semana de exámenes y poca cafeína en sus sistemas fueron la explosión necesaria para él y su rendimiento. Por más que estuviese acostumbrado a las largas noches, él necesitaba llegar a su habitación, hundirse en las pesadas camas y dormir hasta dos días.

Su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo el pago de sus acciones descuidadas, sintió escalofríos con el último bostezo que esta vez dio otra vez involuntario de su sistema.

Hiro estiró los brazos para intentar despertar aquellos adormilados músculos, suspiro gustoso después de aquello. Era un mar nuevo para él.

Las personas se alejaban, el alrededor parecía olvidarse y los murmullos de la gente no era más que simples bufidos que entraban en su espacio. Esto lo estaba venciendo, ni siquiera tenía el pleno conocimiento si estaba caminando por la calle correcta.

Podría perderse, debió pedir direcciones a la amable señora del abarrote.

Pero no, él debía mantenerse fuerte y sobretodo _despierto_.

Hiro Hamada era lo suficiente resistente para resistir hasta su hogar, se tenía su propia fé (necedad). El héroe de San fransokyo podía luchar con unas cuantas horas perdidas de sueño.

Tal vez no.

Otro resbalón por una abertura de cemento le hizo saber que esto no era para él. Un gruñido exasperado y el equilibrio recuperado le hicieron cambiar sus mejores conclusiones. Dormir mientras caminaba sería buena idea, podría cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo siguiera su rumbo.

De nuevo casi pierde el equilibrio, pero esta vez el culpable fueron sus propios pies que se pisaron mutuamente.

Hiro perdió ante su propio orgullo, debido al que el no fue consciente de cuándo había cerrado sus ojos, pero si lo fue de un grito desafortunado.

Al demonio, dormitaría mientras caminaba, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

—¡Cuidado!

La respuesta vino con un dolor agudo de la nariz hacia abajo. Algo impactó contra su rostro, era fuerte, era rápido y estaba lo suficiente duro para aplastarle la nariz y romperle el labio de un golpe.

Tan rápido como cerró sus ojos éstos se abrieron acompañados de un enorme bufido de dolor, Hiro de inmediato se sobó la nariz puesto que la zona de dolor estaba más fuerte en ese lugar.

El sabor a sangre se entremezcló con su propia saliva, le dejó una sensación de sabor a metal, el universitario sintió su propia quijada doler y un hilo húmedo que ahora descendía por la orilla de su boca.

Maldita sea, estaba sangrando.

El culpable cayó al suelo, empezó rebotando suavemente hasta quedarse quieto, su ceja tembló con ira al juzgarlo con sus propios ojos y su mente viajó a miles de insultos en su idioma.

Hiro tuvo la tentación de patear ese balón hasta el próximo extremo y darle algún otro infeliz para que compartiera la misma suerte que él. Preparó la punta de su tenis para patearlo.

—¡Hey! —oyó algo que detuvo su endemoniado acto — ¡Hey amigo!

 _¿Qué?_

Esas palabras fueron difíciles de descifrar al menos para él, Hiro entrecerró los ojos para encontrar el siguiente mensaje de quién le llamaba y se relamió la sangre que todavía brotaba de su pequeña herida.

Su ceño se arrugó más al escuchar una chirriante voz frente de él, los ojos negros pudieron identificar una figura al otro extremo de la calle; Era moreno, estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo, estaba alegre y al parece por la enorme sonrisa que lo obsequiaba se percató de que tenía una bonita sonrisa, muy radiante en realidad.

Le revolvió el estómago con tanta alegría.

Él tenía que arrastrar el alma y el otro infortunado estaba que hasta el sol se cegaba de su presencia.

—¡Pasame el balón! ¡Pasame el balón! —con maniobras a las que Hiro asimilaba a las de un mono empezó a puntar abajo de sus botas.

A Hiro todavia se le dificultaba entenderla un poco más allá de esos movimientos, sin embargo quiso creer que entendió el mensaje transmitido, el nipon hizo caso y decidió bajar un poco más el rostro hasta la punta de sus pies a los que eran golpeteados por el dichoso objeto, ese que el extraño estaba tanto farfullando.

Sus labios se torcieron una seca línea al ver el arma blanca que lo había lastimado con anterioridad y ahora estaba su disposición.

Hiro sujetó el balón y una vez en el aire empezó a girarlo entretenido entre sus dedos, unas cuantas vueltas más y éste se detuvo con una idea brillante en mente. Miró la pelota, luego al chico moreno que hondeaba su mano en espera de que pudiera regresarsela.

Todavía sentía la cara palpitante de recordar el hule contra su nariz, ofendido, le dio una segunda mirada de escrutinio, todavía se veía feliz y él estaba lastimado goteando sangre del labio.

No era justo.

Y después, una idea muy vengativa se le cruzó como un rayo que se desfiguró en una sonrisa divertida.

El chico de cabello negro se despidió del otro, con ese gesto maldoso todavía plantado en su cara, y regresó a su camino casual hacia la cafetería de la tía Cass, necesitaba poder recuperar sus horas de desvelo.

El moreno en cambió, miró desilusionado su balón y como éste no había regresado de la forma correcta a cómo fue enviado a la otra banqueta; ahora se hallaba desinflado.

Encogió los hombros restándole más seriedad de lo que era.

Tal parece ser que ese chico tenía un carácter del demonio.

Bueno, al menos era lindo.

 **Notas finales.**

¡El pueblo lo pide! ¡El pueblo lo tiene! (?)

De acuerdo no, pero también me moría de muchas gana de escribir las ideas de cómo se conocieron, cómo se llevaron y cómo se enamoraron.

De nuevo agradezco a Elsa (Ureshi), quién es la que más me ha estado ayudando a darle estructura a ésto. Quiero incluir la comedia, lo random y el amor que se mezcla al descubrir poco a poquito del otro /3.


	2. Chapter 2

Volví con este fic porqué era algo que quería actualizar ante de entrar a la facultad -Las lovea- Espero poder darme el tiempo de poder escribir más!

* * *

 **Disculpas no concretadas.**

Si hablábamos de situaciones en las que Miguel Rivera nunca más quisiera volver a pasar ,en este momento, la única que cruzaba por sus pensamientos sería el regaño de toda su familia su contra él.

Tuvo suficiente con la desaprobación de la mayoría cuándo les contó que su meta profesional era la de ser un músico famoso, la mayoría negó por su carrera excepto por su adorada mamá Coco. Miguel todavía lo recuerda, se vio envuelto en desilusión, enojo, preocupación y no ser tomado en serio por su propia sangre, sería algo que nunca olvidaría, pero aún así, con esfuerzo (Mucho esfuerzo quiere presumir) pudo obtener la aprobación y apoyo que tanto anhelaba.

Pero insistía que era algo que nunca olvidaría.

¡Y de nuevo se estaba repitiendo!

Recordar a toda su familia molesta con él por haber traído el balón en mal estado, fue lo peor. Así como Miguel adoraba la música, su primo era fanático del futbol. Su sonrisa nerviosa no fue suficiente para colmar la ira que enervaba a toda su gente, una chancla a su dirección, el regaño de su padre y su primo reclamandole que debía comprarle otro fue lo más estresante que tuvo en la noche.

Al final, terminó amenazado de que si no traía otro para mañana en la mañana pasaría la noche en el patio con Dante.

¡Ni siquiera fue su culpa! ¡Fue la de ese chico! El le había pedido amablemente que le pasará el balón y su bola desinflada fue lo único que recibió.

¡Si alguien debía pagar por un balón era ese chico!

Suspiró paseando por los pasillos en busca de alguna oferta de algún balón que pudiera entrar dentro de sus estándares económicos. Se sobó por impulso la barbilla en dónde la chancla de su abuela había ido a parar, pensar en mamá Elena exigiéndole que le reponga el balón a su primo sólo le hizo deprimirse más y pensar en sus últimas monedas yendose de su cartera con un juguete de cuero.

Si hablamos de situaciones en las que Miguel Rivera jamás quisiera volver a pasar era pasar la mañana en un supermercado, con bastante frío afuera, sin desayunar y el hecho de ver sus últimos ahorros para una guitarra nueva, escapándose al dárselos a la cajera.

Todo por culpa de un chico con excesivo mal humor.

Juraba que si lo volvería a ver esta vez le reclamaría y exigiría el pago de su guitarra, ¡le costaron meses de canciones en el parque!

Y, si hablamos de situaciones en las que Miguel Rivera jamás pensó que estaría de nuevo, sería volver a ver al mismo chico problema, en el mismo supermercado, en la misma mañana y pasando justo enfrente de sus narices.

No lo pensó mucho, de hecho, ni siquiera lo meditó, sólo supo que quería reclamarle de sus acciones, ya que su pequeña broma le trajo problemas con su familia y a su cartera. En segundos, había desaparecido de dónde estaba y ahora fue directamente con el chico de cabello negro.

—Oye tú —Miguel habló molesto, su furia incrementó cuándo recibió una mirada de soslayo y el chino le rodó los ojos, ¡A parte de malhumorado grosero!

—Eres chino, ¿no? Bueno, no importa, te diré chino —concluyó, después de todo, no tenía ni siquiera el conocimiento de su nombre, más que unos datos de que era chino y acababa de ignorarlo.

El chico dio un parpadeo y entrecerró sus ojos desconfiado, a Miguel no le importaba aquella desconfianza que desbordaba, él sólo quería que le pagará su guitarra.

—Me debes una guitarra.

Su demanda fue ignorada severamente, el otro chico arqueó una ceja y se giró de nuevo a seguir con sus compras, sosteniendo varias bolsas de dulces en la canasta. Miguel llegó a preguntarse, ¿quién demonios desayunaba esas cosas tan temprano? Frunció el ceño, cuándo decidió llamarlo y el otro decidió omitir su presencia.

—Me debes una guitarra.

Volvió a decirlo más alto, más molesto, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, Miguel ahora más gruñón, decidió perseguirlo por los pasillos para insistir en el tema del homicidio de sus ahorros.

—Hey chino.

Sin respuesta.

—Chino.

Lo siguiente que vio fue al mismo chino tomar algunas sodas y galletas, echándola a su canasta, y volteó a verlo de nuevo, lo cuál lo enfureció, eso quería decir que no era sordo.

—Chino

Y ahora murmuraba algo lejos de su comprensión, lo que le indicaba que tampoco era mudo y podía responderle a su llamado, Miguel estaba tratando de resistir la cólera.

—Me debes una guitarra.

Se detuvo en el mostrador de ositos de goma que estaba en oferta, en su rostro se mostraba la incomodidad y el enojo de tenerlo detrás de él en todo este rato.

¡Él debía ser el único ofendido! ¡Le debía una guitarra y lo estaba ignorando!

—Chino, ¿me pagarás mi guitarra?

Lo mismo, bien, estaba harto.

Miguel bufó al ver que su atención estaba siendo distraída por el contrario debido a unos malditos dulces. Este acto de ser ignorado sólo le dio un impulso de no serlo, de inmediato robó las gomitas que se dio cuenta que el otro estaba a punto de tomar y las mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

El chico soltó un gruñido e intentó recuperarlas al estirar su mano hacia él, desde luego el mexicano no se lo permitió para nada. Puesto que aún debía una guitarra y si la única forma de que le contestará fuera hurtándole sus compras, ¡qué así sea!

—¡Préstame atención! —se quejó Miguel al ver que todavía seguía siendo ignorado olimpicamente por el chico chino que estiraba la mano con el afán de conseguir su tesoro acaramelado —, sólo quiero que me pagues la guitarra, me costó mucho trabajo ahorrar eso, es lo único que quiero.

Hiro bufó y estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de gomitas que traía consigo, Miguel la alejó de inmediato y el chico morocho molesto intentó obtenerla.

—Tengo tus gomitas secuestradas y el pago será los ahorros que yo tenía para mi guitarra.

Entre más se acercaba, Miguel lo impedía, Hiro no tuvo la paciencia suficiente y al final se lanzó contra él en un intento desesperado por ganarle. Forcejearon por los dulces por un buen rato hasta que bufó con su paciencia terminada y culminó empujándolo suavemente a un lado.

Bueno, no tan suave, ya que el chino terminó contra el suelo.

El rivera se arrepintió de ello, y de inmediato quiso ayudarle a pararse al ofrecerle la mano, acto que el otro no tomó muy bien, ya que bufó enojado y dio un manotazo para negar la ayudada prestada.

Miguel rodó los ojos cuándo notó que era demasiado necío, pero al darle una última mirada al escuálido chico (a su parecer) fue entonces que lo vio mejor estando tan cerca de él.

—Oye, espera ...—Miguel quedó estático al ver una pequeña cicatriz que adornaba en el labio ajeno, tragó saliva puesto que la culpa empezó a actuar como un veneno sobre él, matando el enojo y llevándole a conclusiones apresuradas —, ¿y eso en el labio?

No creía que el chico fuera tan débil para haberse lastimado tan rápido por sólo un empujón, es decir, lo veía flaco y todo, pero dudaba que su fuerza fuera tan monstruosa como para provocar eso al instante.

Entonces, ahora examinando mejor el rostro del chico que seguía en el suelo, se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo con ella. Los recuerdos vinieron a él más frescos y nítidos que en la mañana, su balón saliendo disparado, su rostro enojado cuándo le habló y por supuesto que se fuera cubriéndose la boca al lanzarselo de nuevo.

¡Qué idiota! ¡Por eso el chino estaba tan enojado con él! El tuvo la culpa de este pequeño infortunio entre los dos, y ahora traía heridas leves con el. Ahora Miguel se arrepintió de haberlo empujado, aunque, ésto no sucedería si ese chico tuviera más fuerza, estaba demasiado flácido debería comer más.

—Ay no, Chino, no quería lastimarte así —intentó enmendar sus errores al estirarle la mano otra vez, gesto que fue rechazado por el nipones con esa mirada ponzoñosa—, realmente lo arruiné, lo siento —empezó con sus disculpas a pesar de que el otro quería mantener su expresión indiferente—, Oye, perdón, en serio, realmente no quería ... —ahora por la forma en que su mirada desbordaba rabia, Miguel sabía que lo había arruinado y que debía callar —, déjame compensarte ...Ah, ya se, ¿quieres que yo te pagué ésto? —lástima que él no conocía sus propios límites y ahora ondeaba la bolsa por la que se estaban peleando hace rato.

El chico no le respondió por ello, Miguel pensó que había empeorado esta situación. Ahora simplemente le quitó las gomitas que estaban en su mano y decidió retirarse unos cuantos pasos de él, el mexicano lo seguía con su mirada hasta verlo detenerse un poco más allá de unos metros, Miguel iba a protestar de su falta de interés a sus disculpas, pero entonces él se giró, de su chamarra sacó lo que el músico suponía que era como una especie de control, que entonces estiró, lo mantuvo examinando queriendo descifrar que se supone que era esa cosa y para que servía la función.

Cuándo las miradas chocaron, Miguel temió aún más al ver que ese brillo en sus ojos había cambiado, el enojo ahora era pura travesura, esa sonrisa arrogante le dio un escalofrío y todo se murió cuándo de la polera azul salía una especie de maquina, que apenas y podía mantenerse en equilibrio, se veía adorable a su parecer.

Miguel se sintió muy ofendido por eso.

El chico gritó algo que no entendió muy bien, pero parecía una declaración de guerra hacia él y una muy peligrosa para ser verdad. El robot giró su rostro y el verde fue reemplazado con rojo y contenía una cara que a Miguel le dio ahora si un verdadero escalofrío, que no detuvo con una jerga para él.

—¿Qué chingados...?

No le dio tiempo a poder terminar su propia fase debido a que a esa endemoniada cosa se lanzó directo a su rostro y comenzó a golpearlo con sus bracitos. Miguel apenas y podía alejarlo de él, entre sus gritos y desesperación, sentía los puñetazos metálicos que comenzaban a estresarlo debido a que se escurría de un lado a otro.

Acababa de aprender una cosa importante para este día; Ay, el chino tenía carácter.

Miguel siguió pereciendo ante la furiosa hojalata hasta que el endemoniado dueño decidió que era suficiente, el chico guardó de nuevo el control y con ello al robot que lo dejo al regresar con su creador, cuándo Miguel se sintió libre de la presión cayó contra el suelo con un suspiro de alivio al poder respirar nuevamente.

Volvieron a tener un pequeño choque, pero en los ojos del chino había suficiente satisfacción y una sonrisa ladina, su indignación creció cuándo el que lo atacó con el robot sacó su lengua con burla.

De acuerdo ahora le quedaba claro, estaba muy molesto por lo del accidente.

Miguel se sobó parte de su cabeza, sentía doloroso y trató de acomodarse los cabellos desordenados que esa cosita le dejó.

—Si que tienes carácter, chino —habló en su defensa —, ¿ya me perdonas por lo de tu labio?

El chico gruñó en respuesta y regresó a sus compras para ignorarlo. El Rivera lo vio alejarse por los pasillos del supermercado, y, entonces pensó; Todavía no se había disculpado de forma correcta con él.

Miguel regresó la vista a las gomitas por las que había sido ignorado de antaño, el chino las olvidó entre tanta riña mecánica, y sin dudar, tomó una del mostrador cuándo se levantó de un brinco con un nuevo objetivo.

Corrió en dirección a él: tenía que disculparse de manera adecuada.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
